


Between a wall and a loud pair

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: I still can’t end porn like a normal human being, M/M, Promare Kinktober 2019, at least one doesn’t die, but I come bearing gifts, days 4/5, loud sex and blowjobs, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Mad Burnish gets little sleep.(I’m running out of summaries already)





	Between a wall and a loud pair

In every other situation, Meis is the silent partner in their odd quartet, preferring to hover beside Geuira in his shadow, always within an arm’s reach to hold his explosive counterpoint back when his bark gets a little too big for his bite. They try to hide it but damn near everyone with ears and two brain cells that link together knows that they're far beyond best friends or even partners. With all the dark marks that line Meis’ neck when his hair floats in the wind, it's impossible not to know.

If one should broach the topic, Meis says nothing while Geuira turns red and flustered.

If one should get the short end of the stick and be roomed next to them, they’ll get a front-row seat and a night of damn near screaming coming from next door. 

Meis is anything but silent when Geuira gets his lips wrapped around his cock, practically devouring the slim man in his burning hot mouth which runs too much when his gob isn’t stuffed. Even then that’s no guarantee that he won’t say something absolutely stupid, his adorable excuse for dirty talk more hilarious than sexual.

They’re both noisy, Geuira with the obscene slurping of his boyfriend’s dick and Meis moaning loudly as he thrusts his hips into the scorching heat. And thus, the main reason they’re rarely paired to sleep in the same room together. They’ll fuck, loud and hard, usually right against the wall and for  _ hours _ , Lio wishes he had that kind of stamina but he usually just plugs his ears with loud music and doesn’t keep track of how many rounds they go, so perhaps it’s all exaggerated in his head. Thyma, despite coming out of her mousy shell some since proving the depths of her determination to survive, rolls about in her bed with her pillow over her ears, red as a tomato. Eh, she’ll get used to it, eventually everyone does.

Meis makes a disappointed sound when Geuira pulls away, wiping his mouth. “‘s that...it?”

Geuira grins with a feralness only someone native to Florida can possess. He paws at his erection through his tightening pants before nearly tearing them off in his haste to get naked.

“Not in the slightest, babe. I wanna hear that voice of yours some more.” They're all over each other, teeth clashing, Geuira pulling Meis’ tank top off and latching onto a nipple. Meis obliges, moaning loudly into Geuira’s ear as his hand strokes at his partner’s cock. 

They’re both ready and not willing to waste any more time, Meis pulling his pants down as Geuira searches in his unpacked bag for a vial of lube he had lifted from a Target they had risked in Seattle. Boss didn’t know about this little indiscretion and neither wanted him to bite their heads off for being so stupid.

If they’re loud before, the decibels have been turned up to 110 of ear spitting, carnal screams.

On the other side of the wall, Thyma has borrowed one of Lio’s headphones, not one for the music but anything is better than listening to people she considers friends scream at the top of their lungs while the sound of wet, slapping flesh.


End file.
